We Wish Ewe A Merry Christmas
'We Wish Ewe A Merry Christmas '''is the 80th episode of the series and the last episode of Series 2. It is also the last episode of the original ''Shaun the Sheep series. Plot It is Christmas Eve and the Farmer is walking to Bitzer's doghouse while wearing a Santa outfit. Before he gets there, he fixes the hat on a snowman and its head falls off! Then he walks into the barn to give the sheep presents. Later, Timmy sees the present and decides to open it. Then the whole Flock wants to open their presents. The presents turn out to be fruit and vegetables. The flock walks out to see Bitzer's present. Luckily, he got a bone! They walk further outside to see what the Farmer is up to. He is singing Christmas songs with some of his friends. The Farmer’s friends go back to their homes. The Farmer is then watching TV while Shaun sees what he is up to again. The farmer then takes off his Santa beard. Then, he comes up with an idea! Instead of watching TV, he looks at his scrapbook of pictures of one Christmas when he was a child. As he sadly looks around his half-empty living room, the red balloon deflates and the lights on his Christmas tree start to burn out! He tries to fix the lights, but they go out again. Shaun and the Flock get an idea! They decide to prepare it all for him! They make ribbons, paint one of the sheep to knit a sweater; make baubels and steal a Christmas tree from a church! They try to get it through the cat flap in the front door, but it doesn't work so they decide to get it through the window. They eventually cause it to land on Bitzer! The Farmer wakes up briefly because of the sound the Christmas tree makes but he goes back to sleep. The Flock finally get the Christmas tree set up right. After a few seconds, Bitzer hammers on a mistletoe, Mower Mouth cuts the snowflake streamers, and Timmy's mother continues knitting the Farmer’s colorful sweater. One of the sheep hammers a Christmas stocking over the fireplace. Bitzer pulls a switch to light up the whole living room! The Flock then gets very tired so the sheep head back to the barn. As they open the doors, they find beautiful presents Santa gave them!. The next day, the Farmer goes into the living room the Flock prepared for Christmas. When he goes into the room, he is really amazed. Suddenly, his friends come over! It’s his Niece, her parents and his Girlfriend! They have a lots and lots of Christmas fun! The Flock and Bitzer also have a great Christmas party! Characters * The Farmer * The Farmer's Girlfriend * The Farmer's Niece (and Her Parents) * Mower Mouth * Pidsley * Shaun * The Farmer * The Flock * The Rooster * Timmy * Timmy's Mother * Shirley * The Ducks * The Rooster Trivia * The Clock Tower from What's Up, Dog? is seen again in this episode. * This is the last episode where Bitzer has white fur, since "Double Trouble", starting with "The Stand Off", he is seen again without fur and turned into original model. * This marks the last appearance of Pidsley. * This is the final episode of the original Shaun the Sheep series until the series return in 2012. * This is the last episode where the Farmer's glasses are shaped circle until "The Stand Off", his glasses are shaped square. * This is the final episode of Series 2. * This is the last episode written by Charles Hodge. * This is the final episode to air in 2010. * The title is a pun of a nursery rhyme, "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Snow Episodes